Sick Day
by nejissakurablossom
Summary: Sakura gets sick and neji has to take care of her  fluffy! NejiSakura


Neji Hyuuga walked down the busy streets of the marketplace.

He had one thing on mind, to get to the hospital.

Why might you ask is he going there, well none other then to pick up his feisty, hot-tempered girlfriend, Sakura Haruno.

Finally reaching his destination, he walked into the sliding doors of the ER,

walking up to the receptionist desk, he cleared his throat to get the woman's attention.

Startled, she looked up and smiled,

" Oh, hello Hyuuga-san. Um, I do believe Haruno-san is in her office."

Neji nodded and walked off down the hall to Sakura's office.

When he reached the door, he knocked softly, but got no response.

Opening the door, he peered inside to see Sakura slumped over her desk, head in her folded arms, obviously asleep.

Chuckling to himself, he walked in, going up to Sakura, shaking her arm lightly, he stirred her from her slumber.

Yawning, she looked up at him and smiled,

" Hello Neji-kun, Im so tired, I just want to go home and go to sleep" she said as she gathered her stuff and placed

her little hand in Neji's big one.

Neji noticed how warm her hand felt, a bit too warm, he also noticed her face had a slight pink to it.

Once they got to Sakura's apartment, Neji said his goodbye and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning came around, Sakura was suppose to meet Neji at the training grounds, but she was late.

Figuring she had slept in, Neji decided to head to her house and wake her up.

When he got there the door was unlocked, so he stepped in and shut the door.

He looked around, finding nothing out of the ordinary.

Then he heard a low throaty groan, grabbing a kunai from his pouch, he crept along the wall to the source of the noise.

Coming to the end of the hall, he was face to face with Sakura's door, then he heard it again.

Suddenly becoming alarmed, he threw open Sakura's bedroom door and got into fighting stance.

Instead of coming face to face with an enemy, he saw Sakura sitting on her bed in her

Pjs with her hair unbrushed...and a box of tissue on her lap.

"AACCHHOO!" Sakura groaned and plopped back against her pillows.

Neji smirked and walked up to her. Sakura's eyes followed him, "What do you think your doing?"

her question came out croaky sounding. Neji placed a hand on her forehead, it was burning hot.

"Sakura you have a fever, I think you have the flu" Sakura snorted at his assumption,

" I do NOT have the flu Neji, I am a medic-nin and I cant possibly get sick" Neji frowned at her and walked to her

bathroom that was conjoined to her room. Coming back he held a thermometer in his hand. He placed it in her mouth and

waited, when it beeped he took it out and smirked, "You have a temperature of 101.2, I think you have the flu"

Sakura humped and pouted, " Thats not possible" Neji sighed and turned to head out the door, "You get some rest,

I'll go do some chores" Sakura only nodded and laid down, drifting off into a deep slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Sakura woke up to the smell of tomato soup.

Getting up she sneaked into the living room and peeked into the kitchen to see Neji standing at the stove with her pink apron on.

Sneaking up behind she circled her arms around his waist, "You know, you look smexy in a pink apron" she giggled.

Twisting around, Neji embraced her as she laid her head on his chest, " How are you feeling?" Sakura smiled, "Better,"

looking over his shoulder, she looked at the pot, " What you cooking?"

Turning back to his food, he stirred it slightly before turning the burner off,

" Tomato soup, go sit on the couch and I'll bring it to you" Sakura only nodded and headed into the living

room where she plopped down on the white couch and turned the tv on. A few minutes later,

Neji brought out the soup, settling down beside Sakura, he handed her the food.

Before she could slurp the soup down, Neji took the spoon out of her hand and held the spoon at her mouth.

"What do you think your doing?" She got her answer right away when Neji put the spoon full of soup in her mouth.

Sakura only rolled her eyes then giggled.

After they were done eating, they sat there holding each other watching tv, well Neji was, Sakura had fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NOOOOOO!" the sound of a vase crashing to the floor was heard.

"Sakura! Stop being such a baby and come here!" "Im NOT being a baby! That stuff is nasty!"

Sakura was currently behind a chair with Neji on the other side holding a bottle of red liquid.

"Sakura its going to help get rid of your flu." He took a step closer and Sakura grabbed a pencil and chunked it at him.

" NO, that stuff could be like poisonous!" Sakura took a run for her bedroom with Neji hot on her hills.

Just as she was about to shut and lock her door, Neji forced his way in. Sakura ran for her bed and dove under the covers.

"Sakura your acting immature" "I dont care!" Neji walked over to her and yanked the covers off.

He poured some of the liquid into a little measuring cup, trying to get it to Sakura's mouth.

Sakura's hand shot up and almost knocked the liquid all over Neji. Neji glared and tried again,

but Sakura wouldn't stop squirming. "Your going to make me do this the hard way"

Neji climbed on top of Sakura with one knee on each of her side, straddling her.

He grabbed her wrists in one hand and forced her mouth open, pouring the liquid into her mouth.

Sakura gulped and glared up at him. Neji only shrugged and got off her. "Im going to go take a shower,

you stay here and try to get some sleep" and he walked into the bathroom shutting the door. Sakura glared at the door,

"I'll get you back"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

when Neji came out of the bathroom, he found Sakura laying on her bed watching out the window.

He walked over to her and laid down, wrapping his arm around her.

She turned and stared into his eyes, Neji leaned down and kissed her on the lips,

Sakura's arm went up to his chest, grabbing the front of his shirt.

Neji cupped her face and pulled her on top of him, causing Sakura to moan.

His tongue shot out and licked her lip, asking for entrance, which Sakura happily obliged.

After their heated make out session, they fell asleep with Sakura on top of Neji. Sakura had a huge grin on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, Sakura was cured of her flu and at the hospital working.

Walking down the hall, she came to room 208.

Opening the door she greeted her patient happily.

"Good Morning, so what seems to be the problem?"

Sakura stopped short when she saw that her patient was none other then her boyfriend Neji.

"AACCHHOOO"

Sakura burst out laughing and put her hand on his forehead

"Neji, you have a fever, I think you have the flu.

Let me go get you some medicine" She walked out of the room, then shortly came back.

Neji's eyes widen when he saw that she was holding a bottle of red liquid.

"Oh Neji, its not that bad" Sakura said as she closed the door.

"Revenge is SWEET" Sakura chuckled...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end


End file.
